dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Feel the Windy Edge
Summary Jones makes a weapon based on Spark's design. When Jade gets taken by Earl Grey, Spark gets the oppurtunity test his new weapon out. Characters *Spark *Jones *Jade *Earl Grey (antogonist) *GLD Ninjas (antogonists) *Ryle *Lass (mentioned) *Dark Spark (mentioned) Transcript (Jones was in his backyard blowing up stuffed animals with some dynamite) Jones: Bye Bye bear! (blows up a stuffed teddy bear with a sticked dynamite) Spark: (behind Jones) Hey dude. Jones: Hey Sparky, I'm just blowing some shit up. Spark: But stuffed animals? Jones: Got a problem with that? Spark: Uh, no. Jones: Okay, I thought you were one of those weirdos who think stuffed animals are cute. (throws a stick of a dynamite at a stuffed panda bear and it explodes) Spark: Anyways, I got a design for my weapon. (pulls out a model sheet for a long sword) Jones: Well, what is so special about this sword anyway? Spark: It's airpowered, and has a built in low pressure air cannon. Jones: How did you figure out that shit? Spark: I was flying through the air and feeling the warm breeze. Jones: So you got all that from flying? Spark: Well, that and seeing heavy tornadoes all the time. Jones: Fine, just give me the designs and I'll see if I can make something. Spark: Sweet! (gives Jones the model sheet) (Jade goes into his lab while Jade walks past him and approaches Spark) Jade: Hey Spark, what are you doing here? Spark: Just waiting for my blade. Jade: Blade? Spark: I gave Jones a model sheet of the sword. (3 HOURS LATER) (Jones comes out with a new sword with the same design as on the sheet) Jones: Yo Sparky! I got the sword! Spark: Jones, your not gonna like this. Jones: Well you won't believe this. (pulls out the sword) Spark: No, Earl Grey has taken Jade! Jones: What!? When!? Spark: When she was walking away, Earl Grey took her out of nowhere! Jones: (angry) And where have you been!? Spark: I was waiting the whole time, I didn't hear anything I swear! Jones: And you could've told me that!? Spark: I know! I- (thinks for a second) On second though, how about I get back Jade for you? Jones: Good. (puts the sword away) Because you're not getting this blade back until you do. Spark: Could you at LEAST give me the blade first and I can kick the shit out of Earl Grey!? Jones: No, how will I know won't just run away with the sword and use it to destroy shit, and then stab yourself just so you can get you dark form out to cause even more destruction. Spark: Lad's little niece sealed it away last week. Jones: (confused) What the fuck are you even talking about!? Spark: (sighs) Okay, get this... (1 MINUTE LATER) Jones: Look, just get Jade back and I'll give you the blade, and to help. (hands Spark a stick of dynamite) ''Make sure you use it when- ''(Jones suddenly notices that the wind powered blade is gone and Spark went through the window with the letter on saying ''"Sorry bro, really need this.")'' Jones: (growls) Whatever, I'll find a way to get him back. (Cuts to Spark running to Earl Grey's mansion with the airpowered sword on the sheath) Spark: Hope Jones won't get too pissed, this is gotta be an opportunity to use this baby. (Earl Grey sees Spark running up to his mansion and orders his butlers to attack him) Spark: Oh boy.... (Spark quickly draws out his airpowered sword and crosses through the butlers in an instant, they fall into many pieces) Earl Grey: There's so way he can be able to come in here. (closes the door to his mansion and blocks it with many chains and locks) (Spark uses the wind to slice the chains and lock into pieces and kicks the door open) (Earl Grey gets up and right behind him, but Jade grabs him and has a knife against his neck) Jade: Hi Sparky. Spark: Okay Early, how about you send all of your butlers? Jade: Or I could just slice his neck and get it over with. Spark: Ah, fuck it. Go ahead. (Jade slices Earl Grey's neck and blood squirts out his neck) Jade: I don't think that's enough. Spark: Really!? Jade: Yeah, you can use that blade now. Spark: Sweet. (slices Earl Grey into hundreds of pieces) Jade: Okay, he's dead now. Spark: Uh, Jade. (points to all the butlers surrounding them) Jade: Okay. (pulls out a minigun) (Spark and Jade charges toward the butler as each side is about to clash until a cue card blocks the view) Cue Card: Transitions assholes! (Shows almost all the butlers dead in brutal ways) (Spark and Jade walk out of Earl Grey's mansion with blood all over them and a fire erupts from his mansion) Spark: That was some killing spree. (Spark and Jade return back to her home and walk inside) Jade: Well that was fun. Spark: Yeah, I am keeping this blade. (to Jones) Turns out that Early taken Jade to lure you into a trap. (Spark puts down the blade and gets a soda out of the fridge and notices the blade gone) Spark: Ah crap. (Jones takes the blade to the backyard and it explodes with a stick of dynamite, right when Spark gets outside, he sees the sword has been completely dissolved into ashes) Jones: (pissed) That's for going against my word! Spark: (bored tone) I knew that was gonna happen. Earl Grey was setting you into a lure if you went to find Jade! Jones: I understand that! What I don't understand is why you break the promise and just stole the blade for your own fun and pleasure!? Spark: I DIDN'T I went to get Jade back and got the opportunity when I got there! Jones: I'm still fucking mad at you, now you got what you deserve! Spark: Hey Jade, can you back me up on this one? Jade: Your going to have to do some sucking up and make it up to him. Spark: Okay then. (Later, Spark is outside Ryle's house with Jade and Jones) Jones: Light a stick of dynamite in Ryle's pants, he should be asleep, then when he wakes up, he'll think he has a boner, but really his boner will blow up. (giggles) Jade: (giggles) That's actually pretty good. Spark: That's all? Sweet. (lights the dynamite) (Spark sneaks inside and sees Ryle sleeping on his couch and prepares to light the dynamite and stick in his crotch) Spark: Enjoy the fireworks. (Spark sticks the dynamite inside his and runs out of the house and Ryle wakes up and sees, what looks like a boner to him, in his crotch area) Ryle: What. The. Fu- (Ryle's house explodes as smokes comes out, Spark, Jones and Jade end up laughing from it outside his house) Spark: So do I get to have another sword? Jones: (laughs) Yeah you will, lets just get back home before Ryle sees us. Jade: Good idea. (runs away with Jones and Spark) (Back at Jade's home, Jones comes out of his lab with a new sword for Spark) Jones: Here, a new blade. (Spark's eyes sparkle with cherry blossoms in the background) Jones:'' (gives him the blade)'' Now go and do all that crazy shit you planned to do with the blade. Spark: Totally! (Spark leaves Jade's home) (Shows to Spark at the Golden Lotus Dragon) Spark: Hey! Ninjas! GLD Ninja: What do you want spikey head? Spark: I want some ramen! (The ninjas laugh and prepare to fight him) (Spark instantly crosses through the ninjas and cuts one's head in half and rips it off and shoves far up his ass as the others explode with their blood and flesh leaving blood soaked skeletons, Spark then sheaths his blade and grabs a bowl of ramen) Spark: This sword is TIGHT! (A title card pops up saying ''"BAD-ASS")'' END 'Gallery' ' Feel the Windy Edge 2.png Feel the Windy Edge.png ' Category:Episodes